1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an exchange of information, and more particularly, to a mobile communication system.
2. Related Art
Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) enables delivery of information and services to mobile users. Both high end and low end devices including handheld wireless phones and pagers may rely on a WAP communication protocol to connect to the Internet. WAP may be based on Internet standards such as Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) and Extensible Markup Language (XML) that use tags to organize and present information.
To access information, software allows users to view Wireless Markup Language (WML) documents and access files related to those documents. WML primarily transports text because tags related to large resources such as large tables and images may slow down the communication exchange. A WAP compliant browser may also interpret some Wireless Markup Language Script (WMLScript) to create customized responses to requesting clients.
A request, such as a Uniform Resource Locator (URL), may ask for resources through the Internet. In a simple format string, a URL request may specify the protocol to be used, the server to be accessed, the path to the resource, and multiple parameters that may be related to the resource. At a high level, the URL is simply a formatted string such as “. . ./testappl.cgi?navdest=[1]DEUTSCHLAND,, [2]HILDESHEI M,, [3]DAIML RRING” where the parameters are positioned after the equal sign (e.g., “. . . /testappl2. php?param1=somevalue&param2=anothervalue . . . ”). As more parameters are used, the processing time to service a request increases, which may slow down the information exchange. When retransmissions are required, the congestion caused by the transmission of an identical second request may create further delays, which may eventually overload an Internet connection.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that overcomes some of these potential drawbacks in the related art.